Just Dance, Yeah Right!
by Fangalator
Summary: When Max's mom decideds to throw her a birthday party will it end in tears or love? Loaded with Fax, plus Eggy and a BIG surprise...
1. No!

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

Alright, this is my first fanfic ever, so don't blame me if it sucks. Plus I do NOT own MR that is James Patterson. Hope you enjoy, and please review!!

Max POV

"No!"

"Pleeeeeease Max?"

"No!"

"But you'll look so pretty."

"I don't care."

For the first time in I don't know how long, I wasn't fighting with Nudge or Angel about me. Okay, so after Antarctica the voice told me to go somewhere else to save the world. Like my mom would really let me go that easily! Anyway, today is, wait for it, my 15th birthday. And now my mom wants to throw me a party. It doesn't look like I'm going to be winning either, Nudge, Angel, and even Ella are siding with her.

"Please, it'll only be for a few hours, plus I never got to throw you a party before." Mom said, than they all pulled out the Bambi eyes.

"Fine, but just for a few hours, you will than allow us to leave?" I asked, with hope that she will just let me go now.

"Yay! We have to take Max shopping; she'll want to look good for her date!" Angel said showing all her teeth.

"Date?" My mouth was dropping at this point.

"Yep, you are going with Fang, obviously, Ella will go with Iggy, I will go with Gazzy, and since Akila is staying home, Total said he would be Angel's date." Nudge said matter of factly.

"Wait, why is Fang obviously my date?" I asked looking at the four grinning girls.

"Because, it is so obvious you guys like each other, but neither of you will let it threw your thick skulls." Angel said tapping her head.

"Fine, but can't I just go in a pair of jeans?" Wrong question, they all looked at me mortified.

"No! We all have to get new _dresses_." Ella exaggerated the word dresses.

"When are we going?" I asked putting a board face on.

"We'll have to go now; Jeb already took the guys to get their suits fit." Mom said glancing at her watch.

"Suits, won't it just be the ten of us?" I asked a look of horror on my face.

"Nope, I invited friends from the other school you went to at one point, some of Ella's friends, and just some of the neighbor kids that are around your age." She rested a hand on my arm when she noticed how I shivered at the word 'school'.

"Okay, than we better get going." I said pushing my feet into my sneakers, and stomping out the door.

Alright, I'll try to update soon even if I don't get any reviews. But I would still love them!!


	2. Why me?

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Most characters are not mine, all Maximum Ride characters belong to James Patterson. This time I will break it down a bit. Max Fang Iggy Nudge Gasman and Angel have wings and Total is their talking partially flying dog. That's the important details, enjoy!!**

I. Am. In. Torture! So, I got dragged along to the mall with Ella, mom, Nudge and Angel, and now we get the joy of finding dresses! (Notice the sarcasm). After this we even get to get our hair and nails done.

"Come on Max, it's really not that bad." Nudge said behind the closed change room door. She was trying on her seventeenth dress, yes number seventeen! She obviously couldn't see my glare so she continued. "Look at it this way; you'll only have to go through this once. Well next year you will be turning sixteen, so you have to have a sweet sixteen like that T.V show, and then-" I tuned her out after that, I wasn't sure I would even get through today.

"Max, maybe you should take Angel and Ella to get their dresses paid for, I think this will be the one for Nudge." My mom said with a small smile. She knew this was killing me, but I never really understood what it was like to have a mom, for the most part it was great.

"Sure, come on Ella, Angel." I took Angel by the hand when she sent me a thought. (Yes she can read minds and other things, same with the others. You'll find out about them later.)

_Are you okay?_

I thought back to her mentally, _Yeah, just a little confused._

_Really, why?_

_Mostly because of the party._

_And because of Fang._

What?! She must have been reading my mind earlier. _Why do you say that?_

'_Cause you and him were thinking about each other and the party._

_Don't worry about. _I said the last part offering her a smile and handing my credit card over to the clerk.

"I found the perfect dress!" I heard Nudge scream, only about two feet away from me.

"Great, let's pay for it and get out."

**Two hours later…**

"Max, you look so pretty!" Ella said to me light touching my new hair cut that was highlighted and dark lighted, if that's what it's called, straightened and had brown feathers that matched my wings. Nudge had lighter brown feathers clipped into her hair that were the same colour as her wings. Angel had white feathers curled in with her curls. Mom had matching ones like mine, and for some reason Ella had a yellowy-white colored feathers that kind of matched Iggy's.

"Well, that's two hours of my life I will never get back." I said turning towards the others.

"Nail time!" Angel yelled, and I let out a groan.

We headed over to the nail place and after getting an ear full about how badly I take care of my nail, like I didn't know that already, we were finally aloud to go home.

But than the real pain started…

**Okay, there's the second chapter hope you enjoyed. Rate and review if you want, once again I will write anyway. Next chapter will come out soon!! ******


	3. Waxing is true torture

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**I do not own the Max ride books, James Patterson does. Alright, here is the third part I really like this part because it just shows off Max's feelings for Fang, kinda!! Enjoy!!**

Ow, ow, owwwwwwww. Gotten into fights with several Erasers? Easy. Taken down a company known only as Itex that held mutants? Piece of cake. Almost killed my own half brother? Painless. Waxing you legs? Torture! Yes, I Max am waxing my legs. And let me tell you, it hurt!

Okay, last strip. Owwwwwwwwwwwww! It was over, now to… Pluck my eyebrow!

"Nudge!" I called for after reading the sheet she gave me for how to get ready, since I was clueless by myself, she came running in eyeliner in hand.

"What happened?" She asked looking around like there was a fire, this was much worse.

"I am not plucking my eyebrow!!" I practically screamed.

"Well, you're not that bushy so I guess you don't really have too." Nudge said squinting towards my face.

"Okay, than go finish getting ready, I know I have too." I glanced at the clock, half an hour until I have to be down stairs ready for my date, Fang.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we all had dates. I watched as Nudge left the room and turned back to the list, I saw the words brush teeth written in Nudge's scribbly hand righting. Like I really wouldn't have done that anyway, but I still followed her list. How come I was trying to look so good, especially for Fang? Wait, why am I thinking of Fang? Why am I thinking why I'm thinking of Fang? (Okay, this could go on for awhile, but you get the idea).

_It's 'cause you like him_

Angel, _No it is not!!_

_Than why do you keep thinking of him?_

Now she was just being smug. _Because he is going to be my date._

_Nope, I can see your mind better than you can you know! You like him._

_No I don't._

_You're right. You don't like him you loooove him. _I could hear the giggle in her voice.

_Go finish getting ready._

_Alright, but don't forget!!_

Once I had my brain back to myself I thought about what Angel said. I didn't love Fang, I couldn't.

_Think about it Max, what about Lissa back in Virginia? _Ah, my voice. I mean the voice in my head. At first I thought I was getting free radio. Now it's like a talk station that won't shut up.

I ignored the voice and finished brushing my teeth. I than noticed that the next thing on my list was make-up. I looked at my bare face and sighed. I was going to need some help; I had no clue what I was doing. I opened up the top cabinet to find a shelf full of make-up, I opened up a palette and had no clue what the colors were even for.

"Ella, Nudge?" I called in a small voice, not really wanting mom and Angel to be a part of this.

I heard the girls before I saw them. "What do you need?" Ella asked out of breath. Both of them were all ready finished except for their dresses, I blew out a sigh and looked up at them.

"I need a little help." I heard them shriek than every thing went black.

**Hope you liked the third chapter, I don't know when I will be able to post next, so if you really like it so far than review. And maybe, just maybe, that will help me get inspired!! ;) **


	4. Flashback time

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Here is the forth part, yeah I said I might not post for awhile but I got inspired, plus my brother got off the computer. Anyway, the characters are still property of James Patterson, unless I created them but not this time, but soon, I promise. Now I'm starting to sound like Nudge, anyway enjoy!!**

So, when I said everything went black I was kinda exaggerating. Really I just closed my eyes to make it easier for Nudge and Ella to work on me. The only problem there is that I started to think of Fang, and of my embarrassment from the yesterday…

**Flashback…**

Okay, this is a problem. I was trying to put the car in reverse, but knowing how well I drive, it has become a bit of a problem. So, anyway my mom promised to teach me and Fang how to drive. Iggy really wanted to learn too, but my mom had to put her foot down, not to mention my relief because I was sure a blind kid would be better than me. Right now though all I heard was Fangs quiet chuckle from the back seat.

"Don't worry Max, you'll get it." My mom was trying to be supportive but I could tell she was trying to hold back laughter too.

I was able to finally pull out of the driveway, while hitting the mailbox, but than every couple feet I would slam the break. Now Fang was having a laughing fit in the back and I was redder than a tomato, yes that was a very lame comparison but still very true.

"Okay, just lesson down on the break a bit." Mom said gripping onto the armrests of the seat.

Finally I was able to pull over to the curb so that Fang could take a shot at it, and guess what surprise, surprise he was good. When he effortlessly pulled into a parallel parking spot I gave him the evil eye. He just smirked back at me.

"Guys, I have to grab some stuff for work. So, go have fun at the mall, here's twenty bucks. I'll meet you back here in about thirty minutes." Mom practically jumped out of the car; apparently she thought something was going on with me and Fang too.

"Come on Max; let's see what we can do for thirty minutes." Fang stepped out of the car and I followed him.

We got to the mall and decided to head straight to the food court. I was in line for a large pizza when Fang was getting some burgers. I was just waiting for my pizza to be put into a box when I felt a breath on my neck. I knew it wasn't Fang though; this person didn't give me the chills.

"Hey, I don't see you here much." I heard the voice and turned around to glance at the face. It was a guy around my age who I guess would be considered cute or I guess in some case hot.

"Yeah, I just moved here. Thanks." I said to the guy behind the counter as I grabbed my pizza.

"So, you got a name pretty girl?" He asked me a small smile on his face. I heard his friends hiding laughs behind him.

"Yeah, 'Leave me the hell alone.'" I said trying to step around him, but of course he stepped in front of me.

"Oh come on, let me start. My name is Gregg." He said with a wink, I rolled my eyes but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Max. Now will you leave me alone?" I asked trying to step around him again.

"Wait, you're with that vet. You're her daughter, I heard you're having a party tomorrow, I know I'll be there since you look have this good in jeans and a sweater." Gregg said looking me up and down. I was getting irritated so I pushed him aside only to walk into his group of friends.

"Why do you want to be difficult?" He asked gazing up at me.

"Well… I um have a boyfriend." I blurted out without thinking. I nodded towards Fang.

"Oh, well call me when you're single." He walked away after smirking at me again and giving me a final wink. I than walked over to the table Fang had sat down at.

"Who were they?" He asked looking in the direction the guys had walked off in.

"I dunno, some creeps." I noticed how Fang kept looking up at me, but I didn't really think about it. About ten minutes later we headed back to the car and went home.

**End of flashback…**

"You look fabulous!!" I heard Nudge squeal. Ella looked proud; I gently turned to face the mirror. Wow, was that really me. The hair looked so perfect and the make-up was hardly noticeable but yet it made me look older. I turned thanked them and then told them to go get dressed. I had to get ready for the most terrifying night of my life.


	5. Wow, we look good!

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Alright, now I had a question about why Fang was looking at Max. I will explain it in greater detail later but mostly because he saw the guys around her and was worried. I will try to make my chapters longer now, it's just that the last chapter was something that I thought would be cute with the driving, but it was filler, fluff, the mustered in a ham sandwich. (Don't worry if you don't get it). Anyway, this is a very long describing chapter, but I still really like it. And don't worry; I'm already working on the next chapter. They will finally be at the party than. Once again enjoy!!**

I stepped out of my bathroom and went to my giant closet, why it was so big I have no clue. I pulled out my dress and took a look at it. In my eyes I would just say one word to describe it: Black. But because I am so generous, I will enter the mind of Nudge. It was strapless, ewww, the front went down towards the boobs a bit more in almost a heart way, and the bottom that went down to my knees was all feathers from waist down.

I took a big sigh and pulled it up. I zipped up the back and decided to face the music, so I turned towards the mirror and actually heard my mouth hit the floor. I, if I do ay so myself, looked HOT! The face starring back at me was flawless, no bruises or cuts but almost, pretty. The dress actually made me look curvy and the high heeled shoes I put on, let me add they are four inches high, made me look like a runway model.

"Max are you almost done?" I heard Jeb call from downstairs. The guys were back, that meant that Fang was back. Oh God, wait why was I obsessing about Fang again?

_Because you like him!_ It was creepy; Angel and the voice said that at the exact same moment.

No way. I did not like Fang. No more than the rest of my family. But why were my palms starting to sweat? Oh no, well now would be a good time for the voice to tell me there is a problem somewhere.

_Fight hard, play hard Max. You must keep balance._ Just what I need, a voice that gets all its clues from fortune cookies.

"Come on, were going down the stairs one at a time for the guys, you gotta come!" Nudge said sticking her head through the door. "OMG! Max you look so pretty."

"Thanks, I'm coming don't worry." I said rolling my eyes and started to walk out my door.

Angel gave me a quick smile before being the first one to skip down the stairs. She was so cute in her little pink dress. The sleeves were puffy and the bottom of the dress went down to her knees. She had a giant bow tied around her stomach tied up in the back, she reminded me of a tiny princess.

I heard oohs and ahhhs, but I was thinking about what Angel and the voice said about me liking Fang, could they be right?

Nudge was next to go down, she had a green dress that went down to mid thighs. It was spaghetti strapped and was puffy at the top. She gave me a tight smile and walked down the first step.

Ella followed her down in a light blue dress that matched her eyes. Her dress reached the floor that helped hide how short she was, but she looked gorgeous. Next to go down was my mom because she wanted the birthday girl to walk down last. She wore a golden dress that reached the floor like Ella's. She gave me a reassuring smile and started to walk forward.

I took a deep breath and I took a small step forward. I could see all the guys now but they still couldn't see me. Fang was the first one I saw, and he looked so handsome. He was wearing a black shirt, arms rolled up to his forearm, with black pants and a pair of black pants. Iggy had a gray shirt but looked the rest like Fang. Gazzy was a miniature version of the two but with a green shirt. Jeb was wearing the same thing in a light brown, and then total had been groomed! He looked so cute and fluffy!

I decided if I was ever going to actually save the world than I had to face my family looking like a girl. I walked right into the middle of the stairs and heard everyone gasp. They all looked shocked, but I was too embarrassed to laugh.

"Max you look so…" Fang started but couldn't find a word so Gazzy finished for him.

"Girly." Gazzy gave me a giant smile and I gave him a small hug in return.

"Wow, you do look gorgeous." I heard Iggy whisper.

"I showed him in my mind." Angel said look proud of herself.

"Thank you. You all look very handsome, especially you Total." I said grinning at the small black dog.

"Well, we should probably get going. The limo is here." Jeb said rubbing his hands together.

"What?! You said it was just going to be a small event." I practically screamed.

"Not anymore, you look gorgeous and deserved to be delivered that way." My mom said gently stroking my hair.

"Fine, let's get this thing over with." I sighed as I stormed out.

"Don't worry; I think this is what she seems like when she's actually scared." I heard Fang whisper and chuckle lightly before they followed me out to the limo.

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring, but I put a lot of thought into the dresses, especially Max's. Like I said before I am already working on the next chapter and it will be out hopefully by the end of tonight!! That is not a promise though; I have like three projects due next week. Boy I hate school. Anyway, if you really liked it review and I will post soon!!**


	6. Big surprise, but kind of awkward

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Finally they are going to be at the party. I'm not going to describe this chapter because it will give it all away. But some really interesting things happen, will I tell you, no. I promise you this will be way better than the other fluff fillers and mustard I used in the other ones. This one will also have a Fang POV!! (YAY)!! Sorry but I forgot to add in the other one that none of the Maximum Ride characters belong to me, they belong to James Patterson!! I'm really sorry for forgetting to add that before. I know a lot of people hate the song stories, I do too sometimes, but these are crucial to the story and you will understand later. I am very sorry for those in advanced who hate them. Any way I do not own: That's what you get, Paramore; Alone, Heart. There will be others but these two are only the chorus' and only one of the others in the other chapters will have full lyrics. Enjoy!! (Sorry, I'm sounding like Nudge again) ;)**

When we were all outside we started to load into the limo. The driver was pretty young and holding the door open for us, when I got in he winked at me and I actually let out a little giggle.

"Are you excited sweetie?" My mom asked once we pulled away from the house.

"Yeah, I just don't like being cramped in this small space. I just don't get why we couldn't fly there." I complained. Let me guess, you're worrying about the whole wing thing. (Ha ha, I just rhymed)!! Well, after my award wining speech about the environment, most people have heard about my wings. So, no need to hide them now.

"Well, we want to do everything as a family, and would you really have wanted to fly there in a dress?" Mom had a point. It wouldn't be very much fun flying over a couple hundred people in a dress.

"Fine, when will we get there?" I asked getting a little warm and squished.

"We're pulling in now." She said pointing to the beach. Yes, my party was at the beach. I could already see people walking around and dancing, but I still couldn't believe it was all for me. How special was I? Okay, don't answer that.

"Are you guys ready?" Jeb asked opening the door once the limo stopped.

"No." We all said in unison. We all started to laugh after that, even Fang let out his low chuckle.

We walked out and I could hear the music blaring. Fang held out his arm for me and I took it. After us came Nudge and Gazzy, than Iggy and Ella, than Angel holding Total, and surprisingly my mom holding onto Jeb's arm.

"Okay, have fun guys. We'll see you around!" My mom blew us kisses and than walked away with Jeb, what was going on with them?

I didn't really care because my attention automatically went to the girl running towards us. LISSA! What is she doing here, at my party? She must have some issues if she thinks she was supposed to be invited.

"Fang!" She screamed once she saw us; of course don't greet the birthday girl. I rolled my eyes as she pranced over here in a skimpy pink dress that was like three sizes too small.

"I've missed you soooooo much!" She sang throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, me too." Fang said gently pulling her arms off of his body. She smiled at him than said she see him later, not saying one word to me.

"Still hate her don't you?" Fang asked as we continued to walk towards the rest of the guests.

"Yep!" I said nodding my head. Than I saw Gregg ran over towards me.

"Hey, you're Max's boyfriend right?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

"Umm, no." Fang said giving me a quizzing look.

"Oh, so you were just playing hard to get weren't you Max?" Gregg asked tilting his head the other way.

"Yeah, sure." I said nodding my head slightly.

"Well, how about we dance a bit?" He looked at me pleading; I turned toward Fang who nodded his head.

"Why not." I breathed out taking Gregg's arm and walking to where everyone else was dancing.

I was walking with Gregg when I noticed some people kissing in a corner. At first I thought it was some random people who were here, but than I got a closer look and my jaw dropped.

"MOM?! JEB?!" I practically screamed. Than my mom turned and faced me blushing.

"Umm… Well Max. We umm…" She started to speak but I put up one finger.

"We can talk about this later." I said walking away my eyes were probably a millimeter away from falling out of my skull.

"Hey, why don't we talk for a bit than we dance?" Gregg asked. I nodded my head and we walked over to a spot on the beach where a blanket was and sat down.

"So, why don't we start by talking about your wings?" Gregg suggested, and I could tell he was just curious. I let out a sigh and started.

"Well…"

**Fang POV…**

I saw Max walk off with that Gregg guy. That annoyed me so much, just walking up to her at the mall like they were friends for centuries.

_Did you tell her?_

_Angel, what do you need?_

_Did you tell Max how you feel?_

_No, because I feel nothing for Max._

_Yes you do, and you better tell her soon because that Gregg guy wants to kiss her tonight! _Angel sounded outraged and I couldn't help my hands from balling into fists.

_Thanks Angel._

_No problem!_

With that she left my head and I started to wander around for Max.

All of a sudden a song came on that I heard before, it was an older song but it was pretty popular.

**Alone**

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

I remember how I used to want to kiss Max, when I did she would runaway though…

_You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

Max never knew how much I really loved her…

_  
Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone_

That settles it, I have got to tell Max how I feel. Now where would she be, obviously not on the dance floor, maybe down on the beach?

I walked down there and couldn't believe my eyes…

**Max's POV…**

I couldn't believe my eyes; Gregg was trying to kiss me! We were down her for fifteen minutes and now he thought that I was his girlfriend! I was trying to push him away but he was able to get to my lips. The only reason he got this far was because I didn't want to hurt him; I mean humans bruise easily, no offence! He was trying to get his tongue into my mouth when suddenly he was gone. I looked up to see an angry Fang holding the guy by his scruff.

"What is wrong with you?" Fang asked him placing him on the ground.

"Well, I uhh…" I was trying to hold back laughter; this guy was horrified of Fang. All of a sudden he sprinted off.

"Do you want me to go after him?" Fang asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"No, let him live." I giggled out. Boy, I started giggling a lot lately.

"Oh well. Hey can I talk to you for a bit?" I looked up at him and my heart started to do double time.

"Sure, take a seat." I grinned at him and he grinned back, very rare for him.

"Look, I know this may be awkward, but are we okay? I mean, I don't want you to think I suddenly like Lissa again or something." He was starring out at the water and I gazed up at the moon.

"I understand. You were too good for her anyway. And incase you didn't get it, I don't like Gregg." I finished my sentence and Fang and I started to laugh.

"Max…" Fang started and I turned towards him, before I knew it he was kissing me. It didn't remind me of when Gregg kissed me, it was more magical. (And yes I know that sounds really cheesy).

All of a sudden without thinking I pulled away.

"Fang I…I…I gotta go find Angel!" I ran off once again tears coming to my eyes and I started toward where Nudge Iggy Angel Gazzy and Ella were. Fang sat there with a disappointed look on his face; even from thirty yards away I could see one of his few emotions.

**Fang's POV…**

Max ran away again. Maybe I should just stop trying.

_No! You can't do that. Max likes you, she's just too scared to admit it._

_Angel, I really don't think-_

_I don't care what you think! Max likes you, and when you kiss her. Just give her some time…_

I felt the disappointment in the last words she spoke, and than I felt her presence leave my head when I heard another song chorus.

**That's what you get**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Boy that song was right, and letting my heart win really did hurt…

**I hope you liked it!! I will try to post before the end of this weekend but no promises, like I said before I have three projects due next week!! Please tell me if you like it, hope you enjoyed the part with Jeb and Max's mom!! Anyway review and I will post soon!!**


	7. Beautiful

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Hope you liked the last chapter, I love the surprise with Max's mom and Jeb, hope you did too!! I do not own Max Ride, James Patterson does. Now, I'm not going to tell you what's going on with Max and Fang yet, Mwahahahaha!! This is going to be focused on what is going on with Iggy and Ella and the others. Hope you enjoy the break, (I now you don't but too bad) enjoy!!**

**Iggy POV…**

"Green." I said as Ella handed me a cup, she was having so much fun having me tell her what the colors of different items. She would squeal and touch my hand when I got one right, which was every time.

"What is the colour of this napkin?" Ella asked handing me a napkin; I felt that it was yellow.

"Yellow, are you done quizzing me?" I asked faking boredom, I was actually having a lot of fun with Ella.

"Well, how good are you at dancing?" She asked I could tell she was smiling.

"Better than Max, not as good as a pro." I said standing up and handing her my hand. She took it happily and led me towards the dancing portion of the area, and a slow song came on.

_Iggy, you like Ella right?_

Why could Angel never keep to herself? _Maybe I do, why?_

_Because you should tell her that you do._

_Why would I do that?_

'_Cause she likes you too._

_Really, she likes the blind guy?_

_Iggy, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Here this is what she looks like tonight. _Angel sent me a mental picture of Ella, and she looked really good, almost younger version of Max. But she was at the same time, completely different. She had a different nose, and eyes, same hair colour but still she wasn't as hard as Max. She had a soft side.

"Please don't get mad at me if I step on your feet, I'm kinda clumsy…" She started to giggle at the end, that was another thing that made me so much more drawn to Ella, she wasn't afraid to giggle or be kinda girly.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. I wanted to tell you something, promise you won't laugh?" I was sure she would, but maybe she wouldn't…

"Tell me, I pinky promise." She wrapped her pinky finger around mine as we started to sway and a let out a little sigh.

"Well, I think you are the most beautiful girl here." I said looking away, I couldn't see her reaction but I still had the feeling of embarrassment.

"No offence, but you can't see me. You don't know that the perfect blonds from my school are here or that half of the population here is better looking than me…" I put my finger up to her lips to stop her.

"It doesn't matter to me what you look like or what you ware, it's because you are a beautiful person starting on the inside. You were the one who wanted to be stuck with the blind kid all night, and you didn't complain, you were the one playing the 'colour game' with me all night. You didn't have to but you still did, plus you are beautiful on the outside, Angel showed me." I said the last part with a smirk, mentally thanking Angel. "So don't you ever say there are people more beautiful than…" I was cut off by Ella's lips. I pulled her up into a hug and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't care…

**Nudge POV…**

"This is such a cool party, I want Max's mom to throw me a party!" I sang to Gazzy as we danced to a new song that Gazzy was imitating perfectly.

"That would be so cool…" Gazzy trailed off but put a finger up towards the other side of the dance floor. I looked and saw what he was pointing at. "Iggy is kissing Ella!" Gazzy's mouth dropped to the ground. "Yay Iggy!" I heard him imitate some cartoon character from T.V.

"Ow, they look so cute; maybe one day a girl will like you like that." I said cooing at Gazzy.

"Hi, I'm David. You wanna dance?" I heard a guy say behind me. I turned to see a guy around my age that was pretty cute with sand blonde hair and green eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face and an extended hand.

"Yeah, I really would." I said giving him my hand and letting him lead me away from Gazzy. "See you soon!" I called out to him.

Once we were dancing I saw a girl younger than me talking to Gazzy, and they were both blushing, that was so cute. I put my head on David's shoulder and danced.

**Angel POV…**

"Total, do you believe in soul mates?" I asked Total as he slurped at his punch.

"Of course I do, like Akila and me." He responded matter-of-factly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think that Max and Fang are perfect together, but they can never think about how great it will be. They only think of the negatives." I added pouting my lips out.

"Don't worry about it; I know they will work it out." Total said placing his paw on my hand. I glanced towards the dance floor and saw Iggy and Ella, Nudge and some guy and Gazzy talking to some girl. Than I saw Fang sitting on a blanket by himself looking disappointed and Max, tears in her eyes, walking towards us.

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. I could feel the tears running down my arm off of her face.

_What's wrong? _I asked her in my head.

_I'll tell you later, alright?_

_Okay…_ I let it drop, she was too upset now.

All of a sudden I felt a drop on my head. I looked up and saw the clouds forming above.

"Guys, we gotta go and get back." Called Max's mom. "The party was about to finish anyway, so let's get back before the rain starts."

"I'll meet you guys there, okay?" Max asked, her throat sounded blocked but I nodded. I saw Fang already starting to take off fallowed by gasps of the audience. In less than two minutes we were all piled in the car everyone happy. But Fang and Max were both missing and sad and I was just confused…

**Alright, I know that not a lot happened but I like how you see Ella and Iggy's relationship form. Next time I might have to have a song, but for a good reason. In this one my fav part is when Angel asks Total for advice on soul mates. Ha ha ha. I really hop you liked this one, and after I might make a spin off story, so tell me if you would want one. Please give me reviews; they add a certain je ne sais pas to my stories. (Plus that line was in the first Max Ride book and I had to use it, plus I speak French, but that isn't important). Anyway hope you liked it and let me know about another story!!**


	8. More sure

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Okay, so I heard that some of you guys were a little grossed out by the whole Eggy thing, but I decided that Ella was going to be 13 when I wrote this story, and anyway people write about Nudge and Iggy!! (And don't tell me everyone's parents are the same age? And high school students go out with seniors and freshman). Sorry to those of you who were a little grossed out by Jeb and Max's mom but you will see I have a good reason later!! I do not own Max Ride James Patterson does, I also do not own What about love by heart and kiss the girl by Disney. This one has to have a song, but it won't be too long I pinky promise!! Please tell me if you like it!!**

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Why Fang, why? This can't be happening. After watching everyone drive off and watch Fang fly away I was now standing here in the rain, sitting on the beach with my wings curled around me. I knew that I was ruining my dress but it didn't cross my mind.

Why did Fang keep making me have to make up my mind?

_Look inside your heart Maximum. _Ah, my voice.

_Why don't you tell me, I'm sure it will go much faster._

_Max, tell me do you love him?_

_I don't kno-_

_DO YOU?_

_I don-_

_DO YOU?_

_YES! Yes I do love Fang!_

_Than tell the world._ Boy was my voice smug, but I obeyed.

"I LOVE FANG!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but my voice cracked. I sneezed and decided it was time to go home. But I bet Fang would never feel the same way again. I had to get out of the rain though.

I opened my wings and started running, I tried to flap but my dress, shoes, new hair and the rain were holding me down. So, now I have to walk home, in four inch heels. It took me about twenty minutes to walk home. Than as soon as I got in I was greeted by an eager mom and a nervous Jeb.

"Can we talk Honey?" Mom asked, pulling me by the arm to the kitchen. "Listen, about what you saw earlier, well… Jeb and I have been seeing each other and well…" She held out her left hand and my eyes popped out of my head when I noticed the bolder sized diamond on her hand.

"Umm… Wow! That's really great you guys." I said as I started to back out of the room, tears prickling my eyes. "I am going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

I walked up to my room and locked the door. I walked into the bathroom hoping to sort everything out, it obviously didn't.

I put my green pajama pants and black tank top on and sat down on my bed wrapping myself in my wings and trying to wrap my mind around everything tonight. But mostly where Fang was when I heard I light tap on my door. My heart started to go double time but than I saw Angel poke her tiny head in.

"What happened Max?" Angel sat down and put her head on my shoulder.

"I think I lost him."

"What?"

"I think I love him and I lost him."

"Lost who Max?"

"Him."

"Max, do you love Fang?" Angel asked looking at me and I just nodded my head. A small smile crept across her face. "Than you didn't lose him."

"Are you sure?" I asked new hope forming in my heart.

"Yes, I have never been more sure of anything. This is just more important than the other times, so don't worry."

Angel left to let me be alone when I heard the front door open and close but I didn't pay attention to it. I just heard music playing from the kitchen and I closed my eyes and paid attention to the words.

**­****What about love**

_I've been lonely  
I've been waiting for you  
I'm pretending and that's all I can do  
The love I'm sending  
Aint making it through to your heart  
You've been hiding, never letting it show  
Always trying to keep it under control  
You got it down and you're well  
On the way to the top  
But there's something that you forgot_

What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday

I cant tell you what you're feeling inside  
I cant sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing and you got to  
Look back on your life  
You know something here just aint right

What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you  
What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you

Once the song was over it told me to look and see how much Fang and I have been hiding our feelings. Now what if he really doesn't come back, tears started to flow, I need my best friend, my brothers, the first guy I kissed, the first guy I fell in love with…

Just than my door opened and Fang walked in and closed the door. He sat down next to me.

"What is wrong with us?" He asked kinda confused.

"I have no clue, but now I know that I can't live without you or with another guy…" My voice trailed off.

"But, when ever either of us kisses the other we run away. What is wrong with us?" He asked putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe, it's 'because we're scared. Scared of hurting each other, ourselves, the flock. I don't know." I said looking away from Fang.

"Can I tell you something without you running away?" Fang asked I nodded.

**Fang POV…**

I watched Max nod and I turned so I was square with the wall.

"I love you Max." I said it quietly, almost to myself, key word almost.

I saw her get up, I knew she was about to run when she stopped at my feet.

**Max POV…**

I stopped in front of Fang and faced him. His head was down and I bent down so I was at his level and put a finger under his chin pulling it up.

"You do not know how long I have waited to hear you say that." I said when we started to hear music from the other side of the door.

**Kiss the girl**

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Just than Fang listened to the music. He took my head in his hands and kissed me. I started to laugh as I heard Sebastian singing again. I told Fang to wait one minute and I walked over to the door where Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total all fell into my room. They had a portable CD player with them playing the music.

"We wanted to make sure everything worked out." Angel said pouting.

"Guess what, you were more right about this than ever before." I replied and she gave me a big hug while the others just looked at each other confused.

**Hope you liked my story!! I'm sorry to say that that was the last chapter, but if I get good reviews I may make another. Please review, I really tried to make this story as realistic as it could be compared to the actual** **characters. I really hop you liked it and review if you want me to write more stories!! I hope you liked it. Bye bye for now!!**


	9. Hello?

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**I knew I was going to finish with my last chapter, but decided I couldn't do that to you guys, so here it is a new chapter. This one is a couple weeks later, but all will be explained soon. I do not own Max Ride that is James Patterson. Enjoy!!**

I could kill an Eraser, I could beat up any human being, but I couldn't talk about my feelings… until I started dating Fang. Yes, I am now in a, wait for it, relationship with Fang. We have been going out for about three weeks.

We are in fact boyfriend, girlfriend, but that doesn't really change a lot in how we act, other than the kissing. But bigger news, Mom and Jeb are in fact getting married, tomorrow. So, I get the joy of being the maid of honor and the other girls are being bride's maids, while the guys are grooms men, Fang being the best man. Now all of us are trying on our outfits. Except for Mom and Jeb.

"Awwww, you guys look so cute." Mom said making us all spin again. All the girls were warring matching dresses, they were a bright orange and we all carried tiger lilies. The guys (including Total) were wearing tuxes.

"I really don't like the feeling of wearing a dress, and there is no way I will ever be able to run in high heels!" I explained trying to walk in the heels I had to wear, and now I was falling over, until Fang caught me.

"Careful, and by the way, I think you look beautiful." Fang said holding my face in his hands and kissing me. I heard all the "ewwws" from the kids and Mom and Jeb shared a laugh. But too soon Fang put me back on the ground.

"Alright guys, go change and we can sit down to dinner." Jeb said helping my mom up from her chair.

"I'll be right there. Iggy, can you go help Jeb? I need to show Max something." Mom said walking into her room. I quickly changed and ran back into my mom's room to see what she was talking about.

"I want to show you my wedding dress!" She squealed in excitement. She pulled out a long white bag and unzipped it. I put my hand over my mouth. It was simply beautiful; the gown had a long train, sleeveless, and a long veil. It was simple, but perfect.

"It looks so perfect for you Mom, I am so happy for you." I ran over and gave her a giant hug. I cannot believe she and Jeb are going to be man and wife this time tomorrow. Mom reached into her back pocket.

"Here Max, this is for you. It's your birthday gift, I forgot about it and I want you to where it tomorrow." She handed me a small blue box and watched me open it. I pulled out the long chain with a set of small bird wings made completely of white gold and diamonds.

"Mom, there is no way I can take this." I said examining it.

"Yes you can, and don't worry when you're out saving the world you can keep it here." She told me while she spun me around to put it on me.

"Mom, I love you so much." I said spinning around to hug her again.

"I love you to honey." She said returning the hug. We quickly zipped the dress back up and headed down the stairs.

"Yum, this smells good." I said sitting down in between Fang and Ella. Fang picked up my hand and started to rub circles on the back.

"Dig in guys." Iggy said sarcasm on every word.

"Wow, that's really pretty Max." Angel said looking at my neck; I glanced down to see the necklace.

"Thanks, Mom gave it to me for my birthday." I turned to smile at her.

"Mom, these are real diamonds too." Ella said amazed.

"Yes and when you get older you'll get something like Max got, all of you will." Mom said picking up her drink and taking a long sip.

"I want one just like Max's; I think it fits her so perfectly. And all the guys could get like real hard core chains to make it look tougher, oh now I can't wait for my next birthday." Nudge started to ramble when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I saw Gazzy start to count how many people were at the table when he was finished he had a confused look on his face and started to recount. Even if it was one of us, which it wasn't, we would have just walked in the front door.

"It's probably just some salesman, I'll get it." Ella said standing up and walking into the hall to get the door.

**Ella's POV…**

I walked into the hallway to answer the front door; probably some stupid salesman or maybe one of my friends from school who needed help with homework. I reached the handle and pulled to see a familiar face.

"Hey Ella, what's up?" I looked into his eyes and felt tears start running down my face.

**Alright I know, cliffhanger. But who doesn't like those. I already know who it is, but I will post a lot faster if you get it right. So review and tell me who you think the stranger will be. I hoped you guys liked it, and read my profile because I will probably update it a lot so check and I will probably tell you if something new is coming up!! I hope you liked it, enjoy!! **


	10. Long time no see

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Only one person got it right, but I am not telling!! Anyway, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I need it to be very dramatic. I do not own Maximum Ride (wish I did) James Paterson does. Enjoy!!**

**Ella's POV…**

I watched as the tall figure stepped up to me and put his arms around me, he very soothingly rubbed my hair. It has been quit some time but it felt the same, and somehow very familiar. I closed as a tear ran down my cheek and was able to choke out the two words I never thought I would say again. "Hi, Dad."

**Sorry about the shortness, but it was pretty dramatic right? I am sorry to all of you who hate cliffhangers, but it is needed sometimes. I am already starting the next part, but I might not post until people tell me to so review!! Hope you enjoyed it too much and you don't hate me now. (Will be appreciated if you told me you do like me). But I will post soon!! (Plus check out my profile and vote on my poles, I really do appreciate all your opinions, but not that much about my story).**


	11. Liar

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Sorry about how short the other chapter was, I won't bore you know. I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. Enjoy!!**

I heard Ella say something than everything went quiet. I got up and ran to the front door to see her hugging some old guy, but he looked a lot like her.

"Sorry guys, this is my dad." Ella said wiping under her eyes, I heard everyone walk up behind me and I heard my mom gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked grinding her teeth together.

"I missed my daughter, and I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get back together." Ella's dad said, I heard Jeb's teeth start grinding together.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Ella's dad Joseph." He said outstretching his hand to Jeb. Jeb ignored it and took my mom's hand.

"What happened to you?" I asked I knew it wasn't any of my business, but it kinda' was Ella was my sister.

"Could you tell me who you are before you ask me personal questions?" Joseph asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Max, Ella's sister. Now why don't you tell me what happened to you?" I asked still in my regular bored voice. He looked at me baffled and than he reclaimed himself. But instead Ella spoke.

"He left, when I was three he left." Tears were streaming down her face and than mom did the last thing I thought she would do, she invited him in.

We were all sitting in the living room; everyone was quiet until I decided to speak.

"Why did you leave and get a divorce?" I asked looking down. Fang felt how uncomfortable I felt and took my hand.

"Well, he had a drinking problem. Then he would abuse us." Mom said looking down; I saw Jeb's eyes grow when she said the word abuse.

"Yeah, but I got over it Val. Please, give me a second chance." Joseph said putting his hand on her knee; she flinched away when he touched her.

"No, you said that last time. And tomorrow I'm getting married." Mom said looking up at him; her eyes were filled with tears.

"What?!" Joseph stood up when she said she was getting married.

"I'm getting married to Jeb tomorrow." Mom said smiling at Jeb.

"Well, could I at least stay here tonight?" Joseph asked sitting back down.

"Fine, Max could Joseph stay in your room tonight? You could bunk with Ella." Mom asked looking up at me.

"Sure." I said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek on my way to get my pajamas.

I walked into Ella's room to find her crying.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I can't believe he came back and just expects to be invited back into our lives." Ella said as she wiggled into her comforter.

"It will be okay, just watch." I told her reassuringly.

"Yeah right, good night Max."

"Night Ella." I said before drifting to sleep.

I woke up around three in the morning and decided just to go grab a magazine from my room, but Joseph was in there. Oh well, he will probably be asleep.

I walked into the hall way to see my bedroom light on. I knocked quietly on the door than got pulled into the room.

"What do you want?" Joseph asked me angrily.

"I just came to grab a magazine." I said trying to pull my hand away. His breath smelled horrible, like alcohol.

"You didn't come here to get some thing; you came to spy on me." He spat at me.

"No, really." I said shocked at what he was saying.

All of a sudden a fist came and knocked me to the ground; I quickly got up and ran to Ella's room.

I sat in Ella's room for about twenty minutes when I got up and ran to Fang's room tears running down my face. He opened the door after my second knock.

"What happened?" Fang asked pulling me into a tight hug.

"He punched me." I told him the whole story.

"Did he hurt you?" Fang asked a mixture of concern and anger in his eyes.

"No."

"Than why are you crying?"

"Because, Mom and Ella had to go through this for so many years. Now what do they do, they invite him in and he gets drunk all over again." My tears were stopping but my voice still cracked.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

**Hope you liked it!! Sorry I had to stop there; I have to finish my homework. But if I finish early than I'll update!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	12. Wedding plans

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Shawllo. I always start with anyways, so I decided to change it up a bit. I know that some of you think Max should have beaten him up, but remember he is a human and Ella's dad. Ella still loves him and she would have gotten really mad at Max. Anyway I am not going to bore you all. I don't own Max Ride James Patterson does. Enjoy!!**

I stayed curled up in Fang's room the rest of the night. He decided to stay up with me; we walked down stairs to find our backyard filled with people. Oh, the wedding is today. That means we get to spend the day getting our hair and nails done, oh joy. Please note the sarcasm.

"Why does the wedding have to be today?" I asked as Fang got me a cup of coffee.

"Because they love each other?" Fang answered, more like a question.

"But you don't have to spend the day at a beauty salon." I pointed out; he just shrugged in response and bent down to kiss the top of my head.

"Good morning." Mom said walking in already dressed. She started pouring herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to me. "Max, why do you have a bruise on your arm?"

"Well..." I started but Fang cut me off.

"Joseph was drunk last night and hit her." His voice was tense and his hands tightened on his cup.

"What?!" Mom practically screamed.

"It didn't hurt, I'm fine. I just feel horrible about how you had to go threw that all the time before." I said looking at the table, I heard her get up and asked Fang to go wake Iggy up. A few minutes later Iggy walked in behind Fang looking upset, Fang had told him about last night.

"Will you two please go and get Joseph for me?" She asked in a stern tone.

A couple minutes later Fang and Iggy appeared with Joseph trailing behind them.

"I would like to talk to you alone. Fang, Iggy stand out side the door just incase." She whispered before heading into the other room with Joseph.

I couldn't pick out any words, but I saw Joseph storm out of the house face beet red. "He won't give us anymore problems." Mom said taking her coffee with her into the other room.

"Do you really think he won't come back?" I asked looking from Iggy to Fang; they both looked as confused as I felt.

"Max! Can you go wake everyone up?" I heard Jeb call from the back of the house. He was helping the decorating crew. I walked upstairs and knocked on Nudge and Angel's bedroom. I saw Angel's head poke up when I opened the door.

"Morning Max." Angel said cheerfully.

"Morning." I said walking over to Nudge's bed. "Come on Hun, gotta get up. The wedding's today." I whispered into her ear and watched as she shot right up.

"Alright Max." What time are we going to go get ready?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Around ten, so hurry up and eat something." I slid out of their room and tapped on Gazzy's.

"What?" I heard him yell threw the door.

"Time to get up, you have to get ready for the wedding." I opened his door to find him up. He was perched in front of the T.V. playing some video game.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"I dunno' some kind of shooting game." He said not even looking at me. I walked over and turned the game system off.

"You have to get up and get ready, you can play later." I told him as he got up off the floor.

"Fine." He stomped off to the bathroom.

I walked down the stairs to find Nudge, Angel, Ella, Mom, and even Akila at the front door.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked a small smile on her face.

I let out a groan and just thought to myself just eight more hours.

**Tell me if you liked the chapter or not with your reviews!! I bet your wondering what Max's Mom said to Joseph… if you review I might tell you!! Tell me if you want more Fax or not. I'll try to post soon!!**


	13. Let the wedding start, maybe

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Shawllow, hey everyone!! This is an exciting chapter; you get to find out what Dr. M said to Joseph, Yay!! I do not own Max Ride James Patterson does. Enjoy!!**

"Please tell me what you said to him mom, I'm begging!" Ella hasn't given up the subject the whole car ride over, and even now getting our nails done she won't shut up!

"If I tell you guys, will you promise to never tell anyone ever?" She asked putting her magazine down. We all nodded. "Fine, well I started by asking what the heck he was thinking last night when he hit you. And he said he wasn't, he was drunk. I asked him why he was drunk after he said he didn't drink anymore, and he responded that he was 'depressed' about my engagement." She added quotation marks on the word depressed. "Than I did what he did to you Max, I hit him. Well more like punched him right in the jaw, I didn't even care that he was about to start crying. You mean way more to me than he ever will."

"Why did you marry him in the first place?" I asked looking down at the lady painting my toes.

"Well, at first he was super sweet. He took me out for dinners, and we went on walks and than when he purposed I couldn't say no. Than he went to the bar, every night but just for an hour. Than I had Ella, and he stayed at the bar for three hours, when I asked him why he stayed for so long he hit me. That was my first mistake, making him think he could control me. But I finally got the courage to divorce him. And here we are today getting ready for one of the new best days of my life." She smiled at us and picked her magazine back up. We all just stared at her for the next couple of seconds before the nail ladies said we could go.

"Okay off to the hair dresser!" Nudge practically screamed. She hadn't stopped talking since Mom told us about her and Joseph; she was trying to make sure there wasn't an awkward silence.

"Noooooooooo!" I covered my face in my hands, why me? I am the strong one, yet I can not sit still for a couple of minutes.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Angel said pulling me into the open door, and she was right. It wasn't that bad. We all had our hair pinned onto the top of our heads, except for Mom who had the front pulled back and the rest in loose curls down her back. We left and headed to Mom's mini van. That is when I saw them, and no not erasers. Gregg and his friends. Gregg hasn't stopped trying to talk to me these past couple of weeks, even though I told him I was dating Fang.

"Max!" I heard him call; I tried so hard to hide my face.

"Hi Gregg." I said putting on a fake smile.

"You look really pretty, another party?" He asked returning the smile, his was real.

"No, my Mom is having her wedding today, what can I help you with?" I asked, pretending to be interested in my new manicure.

"You haven't returned any of my calls or texts, but please will you go out with me?" He gave me; wait for it, Bambi eyes. It didn't work, not like Angel and Nudges.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I already have a boyfriend." I said putting one foot in the car.

"Come on one…" I didn't know what he said 'cause I was pushing the gas peddle when my Mom was putting her seat belt on.

"What was that all about?" Mom asked when she was back in control of the car.

"He won't take no for an answer! I mean really, you think he could have taken a hint." I said laughing at his face when I told him I already have a boyfriend.

We returned home to see that the whole backyard was finished decorated and were pleased to see that the boys were off getting dressed. We had thirty minutes until guest started to arrive, plenty of time to get dressed.

"You guys go and get dressed, Max when you're done see if the minister is here yet alright?" We all answered with "Yep, yes or in Nudges case, si". I got dressed quickly and put on the necklace my Mom gave me. I ran out of my room and right into the arms of Fang.

"You look beautiful." He said gently kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." I said planting a kiss on his cheek and straightening his tie and repining his flower.

"So exciting, you ready to be the best man? How about we do a check first?" He nodded and pulled me into his arms. "So you're dressed, you have your flower on, do you have the rings?" I asked he gave me a shocked look and I was about to breakdown he pulled out a box and smiled. "Not funny."

"Very funny." He said, I was about to argue but found his lips on mine. We stood there for almost five minutes when I pulled away.

"I have to make sure the minister is here." I said giving him an apologetic look and slipping down the stairs. The minister was here, so was the caterer, and someone told me there was a guy at the piano which I assumed to be the pianist. Boy was I wrong.

Me, and the Flock were waiting at the end of the isle, with Jeb bouncing up and down next to Fang. We were about to get ready for the wedding march, when 'When the saints come marching in' came on instead of the wedding march. I looked at Angel and she had a surprised look on her face. I followed her glare to find Gregg at the piano, playing. I marched right down to the piano and looked him straight in the face.

"What are you doing?" I whispered/screamed at him.

"I want you to notice me; this is how I decided to do it." He smirked at me and continued to play while the guest started to whisper and ask questions.

"Stop, you're going to ruin today!" I said not trying to keep my voice down now.

**Ella's POV…**

I saw Max storm down the isle, and start yelling at the pianist. Oh no! It was Gregg; Max has been trying to get rid of him for weeks. Than all of a sudden I see Max shove him and watch as he flies off the piano bench. He quickly picks himself up and walks back over to the piano and starts playing 'Old McDonald' when out of no where Max tackles him. Gregg picks himself up again and starts to sing 'Hit me with your best shot', in a screechy voice. Than all I see is Max put her hand over his mouth and pull him to the ground, than it looked like he bit her, but she just pulled his hair. Angel, me and the rest of the Flock were trying to hold our laughter in, and Jeb was about to lose it. I saw Max whisper one minute before taking him to the side of the house.

**Max's POV…**

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked fuming with anger.

"You wouldn't let me ask you out so I wanted to get your attention." He said smiling at me. I just stared, eyes just about popping out.

"What's going on here?" I heard Fang ask walking up behind me. He really was always there.

"Look Max, just one date that's all I ask." He looked at me pleadingly.

"You do know Max and I are dating?" Fang asked putting a arm around my waist and kissing the top of my hair, which surprisingly was still perfect.

"I thought you were just saying that! Boy, do I know how to pick 'em. Sorry Max." I saw Gregg walk off and asked him if he wanted to stay. He nodded and took a seat just as the real pianist pulled up in the drive way. This is just the beginning I thought to myself.

"We should get back in place and start the ceremony." Fang whispered into my ear and hugged me before kissing me once taking my hand and walking back up the isle.

**Really hope you liked it, was kinda hard to figure out what Dr. M was going to say to Joseph but I hope it came out all right. Tell me what you think in reviews!! I loved the part with Gregg and Max fighting, it was really fun to write. Tell me if you liked it. I'll post soon!!**


	14. After the ceremony

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Shallow! You guys are not going to be so lucky next time, I want more reviews!! If I get at least 65 next time than I will post faster!! Any who, I don't own Maw Ride James Patterson does. Enjoy!!**

I watched as my Mom walked down the isle. I saw Total walking in front of her caring the rings in his mouth. He handed the box to Fang who handed it to Jeb. I felt a tear run down my cheek as the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride." We followed the happy new couple down the isle and guess who caught the bouquet… ME! Angel did the one thing I told her not to do, control my mind. Once I caught them all eyes turned to Fang who just smirked. What is up with that boy?

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Fang asked me. I eyed him carefully and walked to the front of the house with him. He opened a small box and handed it to and bent down.

"Fang, no! Please tell me you are not proposing to me!" I practically screamed.

"I'm not; I'm just tying my shoe." Fang looked at me confused.

"Oh my god! Fang you nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Come down. They're promise rings. Not that one day we will get married, but that we will never separate. They both have little hearts with wings with an F for me and an M for you." He pulled them out and put one on my finger, on the ring finger but on the right hand.

"You ready to get back to the dance floor? I never got to give you your birthday dance." Fang smiled at me.

"Okay." I said nervously. I really never had any lessons in dance, must come as a shocker to you?

"Come on than." Fang pulled me towards the dance floor and we started to sway back and forth. Soon, Iggy tapped Fang on the shoulder and asked if he could butt in.

Iggy and I were swaying back and forth when he asked me a question out of the blue. "So, you really love Fang don't you?" I looked at him quizzingly. It of course had no affect on him.

"Yes, I do." I said looking away embarrassed, I don't know why I've told Fang I loved him a hundred times before.

"Good, because you two were so meant for each other." He said a grin sliding across his face. After a couple more songs switching between Fang and the girls and Gazzy and Jeb and Mom, it was time for the dinner.

We all sat down and we just ate for what felt like hours. After a couple of courses, some cake and long speeches, we said good bye to everyone.

"I'm going to have a shower!" I announced to everyone as I ran up the stairs. I took a long hot shower and started to think about what we were going to do now that the wedding was over. Than I wondered if Jeb and Mom were going to have any kids, ewww did not need that in my mind!

I walked down stairs in my pajama pants and a tank top with my hair still wet and sat down on the couch next to Fang and Angel. Angel quickly moved over into my lap and told me about what was happening in a movie they were watching. During the movie I realized something, our next move…

**I know, cliffy!! Max may know what their next move is but I don't!! That's what I get for being a semi-dumb blond!! If you have a suggestion, tell me!! Whether it is having the flock go to school, or something to do with Itex. Anything!! Hope you liked this chapter!! Review to tell me your ideas!!**


	15. Golf Cart

Just Dance, Yeah Right

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Yeah I really speak French, I am bilingual!! I really need people to tell me what to do for the next chapter 'cause I want to keep writing but I want some impute from YOU!! I don't own Max Ride, James Patterson does!! Enjoy!!**

I looked down at Angel and noticed that she was drifting off. I gently placed her onto the couch and walked into the kitchen with my Mom Fang and Iggy. I grabbed the lasagna out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave.

"Where are Nudge and Gazzy and Ella?" I asked pulling out a fork and grabbing my lasagna.

"They went out back to ride around on the golf cart. Whose father in their right mind would get their daughter a golf cart for their second wedding?" Mom asked looking at the ceiling. I walked over and sat next to her on the counter.

"I don't know what mother in their right mind would want a daughter with wings?" I asked at her with a smile on my face.

"I very caring one, and a little crazy. I am going to bed, good night!" She hopped off the counter and kissed my forehead and walked up the stairs.

"I didn't know a golf cart could go that fast, and stay above water that long!" I heard Gazzy say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did you guys wreck the golf cart?" Fang asked looking as shocked as I felt.

"It's not my fault that the steering wheel got caught on a branch!" Gazzy said putting his hands up like it wasn't his fault.

"Nice." Iggy said a smile appearing on his face.

"Iggy, do not encourage him!" I practically screamed at Iggy.

"Sorry." Iggy said walking out of the room but still hitting Gazzy's hand when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Why don't you guy's go up to bed Fang and I will get the golf cart… Where is the golf cart?" I asked looking from Nudge to Ella to Gazzy.

"It's in the pond." Nudge said backing away from me slightly.

"In the pond, in the morning you guys are in sooooo much trouble." I said and pulled Fang with me to the backyard.

Fang and I started to pull at the roof of the golf cart.

"Why couldn't they have wrecked something small like a basket of mini muffins or a punch bowl?" I asked tugging trying to get a hold on something.

"Well, probable because a punch bowl isn't as fun as a golf cart." He said flashing me one of his rare smiles.

About half an hour later the golf cart was out and hopefully would be working in the morning. Mom wouldn't let us back if we kept breaking stuff.

I walked into the T.V room and saw Angel on the couch. I sighed and picked her up. I placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead. I walked into the other rooms to check on the other kids, Gazzy and Nudge were fast asleep, Iggy was working on something I didn't want to know about an Fang was listing to music on his bed.

I walked in and sat next to him; I started to look around and noticed several band posters. Maybe one day I can take him to one, if were ever done saving the world.

"Hey, I didn't know you liked all this kinda' stuff." I said looking over at him. He turned down his radio and sat up.

"Yeah, well Ella found all of this stuff and asked if I wanted to have it so I took it." He said glancing around his room

"Want to know a secret?" I asked sliding closer to him.

"What?" He asked leaning in towards him.

"I know what were going to do next." I said and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Sorry it's cliffy but I want your ideas!! Tell me what you think they should do next!! I hope you liked the part about the golf cart!! Review and I will post sooner!!**


	16. Biggest mistake

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Heyyyyyyy!!! Now the most popular response, even though there were only a few, was having the flock go to normal school. I am soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of homework and my grandfather is in the hospital!!! But I will try to update as soon as I can!!! So here it is!!! I do not own Max Ride, James Patterson does!!! Enjoy!!!**

"So, what do you expect us to do now?" Fang asked pulling away from me.

"I think we should go to a normal school. Just for now, all the kids are getting attached to this place, and we could at least take care of the place when Mom and Jeb went on their honeymoon." I pointed out.

"Do you really think this is the best thing?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Yeah, I already talked to my mom, she said it was fine. She was actually excited to hear that we may stay longer. Of course we'll have to talk to everyone, but that should be easy." I said yawning and placing my head on Fangs shoulder. The next thing I knew it was morning.

I woke up to find myself in Fang's bed, but no Fang. I sat up and looked around to see Fang poke his head around the door.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said walking in, kissing the top of my head and handing me a cup of hot chocolate. "It's only nine, so as soon as the other kids are up than we can tell them about school." At first I was confused; than I remembered the talk we had last night.

"I'm just going to have a shower, than when they're all awake we can tell them." I said smiling and getting out of the bed. I stretched and walked to the bathroom. After a long shower, I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of fairy that was crying, it reminded me of how I felt when Angel was gone.

I walked into the kitchen to find that Iggy was already cooking breakfast, Gazzy was setting plates, Nudge and Angel were making juice, and everyone else was sitting at the table having their own little discussions.

"Alright guys listen up." I said and all eyes went to me. "I think we should enroll in school." I said looking down at my feet.

"That will be soooo much fun! I think we cold go shopping and make new friends and than we could go to the movies with them and before we go to school we could go get our hair-" She was cut off by Angel who slapped her hand over her mouth. The others just stared at me opened mouth.

"But Max…" Gazzy started.

"No buts, we are going to school and that's that." I said shaking my head. "This morning at like eleven, we can go out and get some stuff for schools. So, go and get ready for the day!" I shooed them away and saw Fang smile at me. "What" I asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nothing, you are just too bossy for your own good." Fang said with smirk.

"Hey!" I said jumping up and than I chased him around the house until I tackled him in the back yard and we burst out laughing.

We started to wrestle for a few minutes until the kids were all waiting for us. We went to the mall; I won't bore you with the details of our trip, and got back home. Than we all went to bed, we were going to school tomorrow and need a good night sleep.

The next morning I rushed to get everyone ready. We got to the bus stop with thirty seconds to spare. I took the seat next to Fang and saw all the guys on the bus look disappointed. Nudge sat with Angel and Gazzy sat with Iggy. We finally got to school and went our separate ways, and we agreed to meet back at the back of the school to fly home together.

I opened my locker and put my books in just as I heard someone say, "Oh, bloody hell!" I looked over to see a brunette looking at a bleeding paper cut.

"Here." I handed her a band-aid, never leave home without them.

"Thanks, you're new. I'm Veronica." She said extended her non-bleeding hand to me. I shook it with a smile.

"I'm Max, so you're British?" I asked and she just nodded. We ended up having the next class together and we talked for a while. Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I walked outside to find the flock. I found someone, but not the flock.

I looked around to see maybe fifteen flyboys surrounding me. I smirked, this would be fun but before I could even take one swing, I felt giant hands grab my arms and tackle me to the ground. Before I knew it, I was blacked out.

I woke up maybe thirteen minutes later, I checked out my body but that wasn't what shocked me. I wasn't at the school, I was in my bedroom. Than I saw a shadow move in the corner.

"Good you're up. I was so worried; I got there just in time." Fang said walking over to me; I know what you're thinking. How come Max couldn't defend herself? Well, just so you're aware, the stupid voice came in and started to show me pictures of our new school, but I didn't understand them.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I just had a brain attack when they came." I said leaning into him. Fang wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was long enough for it to get dark out and my mom to call us for dinner.

The next couple weeks went by like normal, until one horrible day. Fang and I got into a fight, a big one.

"What do you mean we can't leave?" I screamed at Fang, we have been having this argument for close to an hour and have gotten no where.

"The kids are having fun, and I don't want them to get hurt!" Fang yelled back. I put my head in my hands and felt the tears start to flow over.

"We have to do what's right! We can't just stay here and play school when people need our help!" I said sternly as I looked up at the boy I loved.

"Well what do we do then?" He yelled at me, he never yelled at me. I made a stupid mistake, a very very stupid mistake.

"Maybe we shouldn't date anymore!" I screamed. I saw the pain in Fang's eyes, but I was too angry to care.

"If that's how you feel, then I guess we won't be dating anymore." Fang said and walked away, I was a horrible person and an even worse leader at that moment.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER…**

I was still a horrible person. The only class I was passing was music because of the bird in me, and the teacher forced me to join choir. And the worst part was, Fang had a new girlfriend. Her name was Michelle, and the part that made me so made was that she hardly cared for Fang; she just thought he was hot, which he was.

"Max," My music teacher Ms. Annabelle said. "I have a question for you, would you like your own song for the choir?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't know, that means I'm good right?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"Yes, it is extremely difficult to get a spot as a solo, especially for your own song." She said looking at me. She was my favorite teacher; she was young and pretty and actually understood us. "Michelle has been waiting for a solo song since freshman year." She added with a smile.

"I guess I could, what song would I sing?" I asked, not quit sure I could sing one of the choir songs by myself. I mean I could sing them, they just didn't amuse me.

"What ever song you want." She said walking out of the room, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

It was time for us to leave and I was talking to Veronica when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, I missed that feeling.

"What do you want?" I asked, Fang hardly ever talked to me now. It was like he could see right through me. I looked up into the eyes of the boy that I loved, and still do, and felt my heart start to go into over drive.

"Just tell your mom I'm not going to be home in time for dinner." He didn't wait for my response; he just walked away to where Michelle was. I soon left the school and flew home, where I could cry.

I was on my computer looking for a song; I needed one to reflect me but what? I was searching the computer when Nudge walked in.

"What are you looking for?" She asked and I gave her the whole story. Than she quickly typed in something on You Tube and a song came on. I read the lyrics along when the music played, it was perfect! This song would finally get my message out to Fang. And maybe get him back…

"Thanks Nudge!" I said while throwing my arms around her.

"No problem, just get Fang back. I am so sick of hearing that girl scream whenever the song 'Forever' comes on." I watched Nudge walk out of the room and started to memorize the lyrics. Only two weeks 'till Fang would know that I still loved him.

**I hope this one is long enough for you guys because I don't know when I'll post again!!! I really hope you liked this one, please tell me what you think in reviews!!! Thanks, hope you liked it!!!**


	17. The Concert

**Just Dance, Yeah Right!**

**Hello All!!! I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted in forever!!! My grandpa got out of the hospital the other week, I've had three or more projects (shows how much attention I pay in class). I have been thinking about this for forever and I decided that the other day that I would post this!!! I have also been working on a actual novel and it takes up a lot of time. I don't own Max Ride or any of the songs mentioned!!! Anyway, enjoy!!!**

I was sitting at my desk in my bedroom when I heard a car pull up. I looked out my window and saw Fang get out with his girlfriend, Michelle. I thought about a song I used to sing to myself when Fang was going out with Lissa, it was called Not Pretty Enough by Kasey Chambers.

_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart to broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me_

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough  
I try as hard as I can

Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart to broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me

I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
I try as hard as I can

Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart to broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me

Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me  
Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me  
Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me  
Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me

Fang was in the house with Michelle by now and I could hear them in the kitchen doing homework. I was looking over the lyrics to the songs I picked for the concert, I was still undecided. I tried to think about which one would send a stronger message to Fang, and worse news, Michelle got a solo too. So now I had to compete against little miss perfect. Why is it so hard for me to get over Fang?

_Because you love him still. And he still loves you, he's just mad._

Thank you voice. I didn't even bother to respond, cause he was right. I did still love Fang.

I watched as Fang walked Michelle out the door give her a quick kiss, that almost killed me, and wave as the car pulled away. In two days he would know that I stilled loved him.

**The next day…**

Tomorrow was the concert and I was in the music room practicing, trying to figure out which song to sing. One I used a piano that I learned when I got to the school, the other one I just sang cause it was all techno.

"He will take you back." Ms. Annabelle said looking at me over her magazine.

"I don't know, Michelle is pretty, smart, a really good singer…" I started to trail off as I finished my piece of music.

"But so are you, and you're brave too." She gave me a quick smile before walking out of the room to leave me alone with my thoughts. I guess I should hurry; Nudge wanted me to go shopping with her and Ella so I could get something to wear for tomorrow.

"You sooooo need to get this outfit!" Nudge screeched! She was holding up a puffy pink dress that I was pretty sure was supposed to be for the prom.

"No. I just need something that reflects me." I said picking up a pair of jeans. It took about three hours but we finally found a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had the batman logo on it and fish net sleeves with black combat boots.

I got home excited and nervous, there were about six people including me who had a solo. I went up to my room and logged onto my e-mail account. I had a message from Ms. Annabelle, it said that one of the other soloist couldn't go on and she wanted me to sing another song. Two songs, I didn't even think I could sing one. I took a deep breath and agreed. You only live once. I went and turned out my light and lied down in bed and fell asleep.

The next day I was excused from classes so I would have more time to practice both songs. The funny thing is this school is more obsessed with extra curriculars then education. I left school early and got dressed in a flash. I went into Ella's room and she did my make-up for me. She actually listened to me and put a little edge in my make-up. It was all dark, black eye liner black mascara, a dark blue eye shadow and deep brown lip gloss. I was in my room going over the songs again when I heard a quiet knock at my door then saw Fang poke his head in.

"Just wanted to wish you luck." He said and walked over to me and gave me a quick hug then left.

_I told you he still loved you…_

I hate that little voice, but it did reassure me. My mom dropped me off at the school an hour early so I could have my sound check and get any unfinished business finished. I walked into the auditorium and started by having my sound check and then going off to get some water and rest my voice.

"Now please welcome Maximum Ride." Ms. Annabelle said into the microphone. I walked onto the stage and looked right into the front row where I saw Fang and he gave me a rare smile. I took a deep breath and started to sing When it was me. (Sung by dj boonie or Paula DeAnda)

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

I took a deep breath and walked off the stage. In fifteen minutes I would sing my second song. The one asking for forgiveness.

I heard my name called again and I walked up, this time without any doubts. I opened my mouth as the words from Forgive me by Evanescence.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

I walked off the stage and then felt someone grab me.

**Cliffy yes, I know I'm mean. Don't know when I'll be able to post next but I'll try for soon. Please forgive me if you don't like songfics, it just fits and well too bad it's my story!!! Tell me what you think and whether you like the song choices. Hope you liked it!!! Please don't forget to review!!!**


	18. I love you

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Hey all!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, you know last week of school and shopping for gifts… Anyway, like I say all the time, I don't own Max Ride!!! Please enjoy!!!**

I walked off the stage and then felt someone grab me. I felt a blind fold slip onto my head and ropes being tied around my arms and legs. I quickly felt the breeze of the wind. I knew we were outside but then they people who grabbed me picked me up and started to carry me. I knew there was more then one person, but I couldn't tell if it was flyboys or erasers.

About five minutes later I was placed onto the cold frozen earth and more ropes were being tied around me securing me to a metal pole when they finally took the blindfold off and I was shocked to see that it was Gregg and his friends.

"Hey, Maxi." Gregg said breathing into my mouth; I could smell the alcohol on it.

"Untie me Gregg, now!" I said glaring at him. Then I saw his smile turn down a bit, and then I saw a glint of metal sticking out of his belt. A gun. That stupid idiot had a gun!

"Look, we now you've had some problems with your boyfriend, but why don't I fix it for you? We could try going out for a while?" He shone his yellow teeth in my direction.

"I'd rather eat my left arm!" I spat at him. This time his smile vanished completely. And I saw his hand move closer to his gun.

"Is it cause you still love Fang?" He growled at me.

"No, I don't have any feelings for him. I just don't want anything to do with you!" I yelled at him.

"Well then, you don't have much to live for. Too bad, you had a really pretty voice. Well, since you have no real reason… I'll just end things for you now!" As he spoke he raised the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me.

I love you Fang. It was true I did. But what use was it now? There was no way to live through this.

"I love you Fang." I whispered, and then all I heard was the shot of a gun and my last thought.

I love you Fang, no one else. I would have never fall in love again. So maybe this was a good way to end things. I love you Fang.

No one else…


	19. Even Angels Fall

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**I know, you're mad because I killed Max, or did I??? Don't worry, all will be explained, in time. Me, as much as I wish I don't own Maximum Ride. Enjoy.**

**Fang's POV…**

I went out for a flight after Max was done singing. She was asking for forgiveness, and I think I was ready to forgive her. I saw Michelle standing by the back door crying. I dumped her earlier that night before she sang; I realized how annoying she was. I was looking for something to take my mind off of Max, but the exact opposite happened.

First I saw a group of guys surrounding a goal post thinking they were picking teams for a game, instead I saw Max in the middle. She was tied up; suddenly anger arose from the pit of my stomach and over flowed. I quickly landed to see that idiot Gregg pull out a gun. If I was angry before, then they would have to come up with a new word for what I felt.

I quietly stalked over like I have done to Max a thousand times before. I was ten yards away when I sprinted as he pulled the trigger back.

I can't be too late; I thought to myself but suddenly I was shoving Gregg to the ground as I watched the bullet nearly miss Max. It hit into the goal post, and I was relieved to see Max's tear stained face unharmed.

I ran over to Max and awkwardly hugged her and the pole then untied her. We ran off into the field and opened up our wings.

"Thank you, Fang." Max said without looking at me, probably ashamed.

"Max, what would I do without you?" I asked looking at her. We flew home in silence then went to our separate rooms.

I wanted to get back with Max, but I don't know if I could. I put the radio on and as I listened to the words, which helped me make my decision. (Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle)

_**You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away. **_ She did give me hope and faith…_**  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.**_ She made me rethink every thing, and was my true love._****_

She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see. She didn't put me through pain, but she helped us all be free, and life easy._**  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes. **_I guess love does have it's ups and downs…_****_

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all. She had a point with leaving._**  
God knows even angels fall. **_She is my angel._****_

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell. She is the only thing that makes this living hell better._**  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be. **_She is real, she is perfect._****_

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes. I have opened them. She is why I'm alive._****_

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall. Even an angel like Max makes mistakes and I can help her back up again.

I got up and walked over to Max's room. I gently knocked on her door.

**Hey, sorry for the other cliffy and this one!!! I would never kill off Max!!! She is like the story, and don't worry; I don't think I'll be ending this anytime soon. Please tell me if you liked this chapter, I heard the song on the movie 10 things I hate about you. It's based on the taming of the shrew by William Shakespeare but modern day. Please review!!!**


	20. Oh Christmas Tree

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Hey everyone!!! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, over 160!!! First off I want to dedicate this chapter to crimson angel3579!!! I don't own Max Ride. Enjoy!!!**

After Fang saved my life we came back home. I went up to my room, wondering if he heard me say I loved him. I started by checking my e-mail.

_Dear Maxi,_

_I don't know who you and your boyfriend think you are, but you won't be hanging around for much longer._

It was from Gregg of course. I felt a shiver tremble down my back. How could all of this happen to me? I turned on the radio and listened to a song called Even Angels Fall. Maybe Fang was right, maybe we should just stay here. I mean, the kids seem to like it here, mom likes having us around. I might not have to save the world…

The song ended, boy what was it with me and doing what songs told me to do lately? I was about to turn off the light when I heard an almost silent knock. I opened the door to see Fang's face, and he stepped towards me rapped his arms around me and kissed me in one fluid motion. I soon found my arms around him too, I finally felt whole again. I didn't know how long this feeling will last but I didn't care.

I was so caught up in fang, that I almost didn't hear the giggle behind me. We broke apart to see Angel standing with Nudge and Ella.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked out of breath.

"I heard you guys making up." Angel said pointing to her head.

"I think you heard them making out!" Nudge said as she let more laughter over flow.

"Bed, now!" I pointed down the hall and they started to turn when Ella stopped.

"Wait, we wanted to congratulate you, we couldn't find you after the show." All three girls ran up and threw their arms around me and I hugged them before I shooed them off to bed.

"Now where were we?" I asked Fang putting my arms back around his neck when…

"Max, honey! You were amazing!" I heard my mom's voice coming from behind me so I quickly unwrapped my arms from Fang.

"Thanks mom." I said and smiled at her as she walked to her room; she looked back at me and Fang twice on the way.

"Well, I better go to bed." Fang said looking at me. He brushed my hair off my face, gave me a quick kiss, and went down the hall to his room.

I went into my room and got changed. I did something I have only done once before back in New York, I knelt down and said a prairie thanking god for helping me get back together with Fang. I then fell into a sleep where all I dreamt about was Fang.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of COOKIES! But not chocolate chip, something I have never smelt before. I tip-toed down the stairs to the kitchen to see mom pulling a cookie tray out of the oven.

"Want some gingerbread?" She asked smiling at me.

"What's gingerbread?" I asked picking up one of the men.

"It's a type of cookie. Try one, you'll love it." She placed the cookies on a cooling sheet and went up the stairs. The gingerbread was really good, not as good as chocolate chip, but still really good.

I finished the cookie when I felt two arms rap around me, not like last night, but in a caring way.

"Good morning." Fang whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning. What should we do today?" I asked spinning around in his arms.

Fang opened his mouth to respond but someone else's voice spoke.

"We're getting a Christmas tree!" Ella said as she skipped into the room pulling Iggy along.

"A Christmas tree, what about school?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, and guess what, we don't have school for two weeks!" She flashed me a huge smile and I started to get worried. I said good morning to everyone else, than went to have a shower.

I got dressed in a flash, than went down stairs to put on my boots, coat, gloves, and hat. We all pushed and shoved our way into the car and headed off to the forest.

"We're here!" Mom said as we pulled into a lot. We all stumbled out and headed towards the trees. "Okay you guys fly above the trees and find a good one."

"Hey mom, can I go too, on Iggy's back?" Ella asked flashing her a smile.

"Okay, but be careful." She smiled back and watched as we all flew up.

I surveyed the area and saw Ella holding onto Iggy, she looked freaked out, but she has never looked happier. They were whispering to each other, it was a really sweet sight.

Nude, Angel and Gazzy were arguing over which tree was better, and I couldn't find Fang. Than, out of no where, I was being pulled down. My wings nerve had been hit, and they were sure not gonna work for at least five minutes. When I felt Fang catch me.

"You idiot! You could have killed me!" I shouted at him, he was wearing a hat pulled down to his eyebrows which I then pulled over his face. He couldn't fix it cause then he would have dropped me. So he just flew there with me in his arms until I pulled the hat back and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Come on, let's go get a tree." I said, and we flew down to the ground.

After picking out a tree, tying it to the roof, the rope snapped, retying it to the roof, everyone pilling into the car, driving home, untying the tree, fitting it through the door six different ways, and setting it up, we decided to decorate it. Ella and mom taught us Christmas carols and we ate cookies.

"So, when is Christmas?" Gazzy asked taking a long sip of milk.

"It's on the 25th, in three days. I guess you guys will have to go shopping tomorrow." Mom said putting the last of the star shaped ornaments on the tree.

"Ugh, shopping." I said, putting my head into my hands.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long, and you can go off on your own." Ella said smiling at me. We stayed up late that night and watched Christmas movies. I noticed how people freaked out shopping, especially on the last days of Christmas. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! Next one will be shopping and maybe Christmas eve. If you have ideas for what the flock should get each other let me know, I already know what Max and Fang are getting each other, but other ideas help too!! Thanks and please review!!! **


	21. Christmas day

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Hey all!!! I wanna start by saying happy holidays, and hope you guys have the start of a great year if I don't post soon. I don't own Max Ride, enjoy!!!**

I was at the mall deciding between the lavender and peach body spray for Ella. I don't know what the point is with the stuff. So far I got my mom a book on the strangest pet surgeries, Iggy a new shirt, Gazzy a video game, Nudge new shoes, Angel is getting some cloths for Celest, and Total got dog biscuits.

"Do you need any help?" A store clerk came up and asked me.

"I'm just not sure which one I should get." I said looking back down at the bottles.

"Well I prefer the lavender, in fact I'm wearing it know." She said flipping her hair back, and then I smelt the strong sent.

"I'll take the peach." I said trying not to hold my nose. The clerk looked confused but rang it up.

Last on my list was Fang. He was my one true love, yeah that sounds cheesy but it's the truth. I stated looking at colons, shirts, even music but couldn't find anything. I finally stopped outside a jewelry store.

There in the middle of the window was a ring for a guy, but on the ring was a pair of black wings. I ran into the store and asked to look at it. It was perfect, I whipped out my MaxRide card, and I even got inscribed "Forever Free" to symbolize that this is how we should stay, for the rest of our lives.

We all got home around seven and decided to order pizza. Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella all went into the other room to watch a movie with mom, Jeb, and Total. Ella and Iggy went outside in the freezing cold to sit on the bench, and Fang and I went down to the park.

"So, are you excited for Christmas?" I asked looking at him threw the corner of my eye. Then he did something so un-Fang like and took my hand.

"I guess, are you?" He asked pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me as he sat on a swing pulling me onto his lap.

"Kinda. It should be fun; I guess we never really did have a real Christmas before." We sat there on the swing for a while. It was about an hour later until we walked home, pretty much frozen together. We said our good nights and went our separate ways. The truth was I couldn't wait for Christmas so that Fang could open his gift.

The next few days flew by in a blur, and soon it was Christmas Eve dinner. We were all passing stuff around and popping crackers, it was really fun and we might not seem like the normal family on T.V. but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

After dinner, we all went into the other room to watch Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. I fell asleep in Fang's arms only to wake up by someone jumping on me.

"What do you want?" I asked expecting Angel to answer.

"Come on its Christmas, get out of bed!" Fang?!?!?! I looked up to see his perfect face glowing.

"I know, I shouldn't be this excited, but I am!" He smiled at me and it reminded me of when he was little and learned to fly for the first time. I looked over at my clock, it was 6:30. But then, it was there first Christmas.

"Alright, let's go wake everyone up." I said pulling back the warm sheets. Fang jumped on my back and I gave him a piggy back down the hall. We banged on everyone's door, and then walked down the stairs.

The morning was fun, and everyone loved what they got. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"I wanted to give you this in private." He said rubbing the back of his head. He handed me a small red box and I gave him the green one I had for him. I opened the box to find a small ring with a heart with a diamond in the center.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I already got you a promise ring, but I saw it and well, just thought of you." He looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Open yours." I said slipping the ring on.

He opened it slowly looked at it in aw, then ran over and hugged me. We stayed there until we heard someone enter the kitchen. I smiled and watched as he walked back into the other room.

**I know, not that long sorry. Next chapter depending on what you want I might skip a few years, what do you think??? Let me know in reviews, I love them. Happy Holidays!!!**


	22. Prom

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Hi everyone!!! Hope you guys had a great holiday, I did, I got my iPod touch!!! I am going to skip a few years, just three don't worry. I don't own Maximum Ride, enjoy!!!**

Me and the flock were happy, for three years we were, cause Gregg had disappeared.

Fang, Iggy and I were eighteen and graduating in a week. Ella is seventeen, Nudge fifteen, Gazzy is eleven and Angel is nine. I was kinda freaking out cause it was the prom tonight and I had no desire once so ever to go. But Ella was going to be there with Iggy so I went anyway.

"I really don't know about my dress." I said to Ella as she pulled my curled hair up into a pony tail.

"Don't worry, it won't fall down, you look great by the way." She said smiling at me. I was wearing a bright blue dress that was strapless and flowed to the ground with a black bow around the waist and black flowers in my hair, a black ring, necklace, and earrings. Ella had a pink strapless dress that cut off at her legs, with lime green accessories.

"Alright all done." Ella was really amazing with fashion and stuff; she decided that she was going to be a cosmetologist when she got older. We were finally ready to go down, the guys had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes. I walked down the stairs holding Ella's hand. We saw the guys and a huge smile lit up my face. They were both wearing tuxes and looked adorable.

"You look amazing." Fang said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I know you look amazing Ella." Iggy said blushing a little bit at her.

"Thanks Iggy." Ella said picking up Ella's hand.

We all walked out the door and into the limo we had ordered. We were just arriving at the school when my nerves were going haywire. We were going to be locked in a gym with a bunch of kids, it would be almost impossible to get out.

In the end it wasn't that bad, except Gregg showed up. Three years had gone by with people asking where he was and now out of no where he shows up.

"Hey Maxi." He walked towards me with a creepy grin on his face. I just pulled Fang closer to me and stared at Gregg.

"Leave us alone." I said pulling Fang away, Gregg followed us though.

"I will never leave; you have made a powerful enemy." He said turning away. Fang and I looked at each other and started to laugh. The night carried on with fast and slow dances, and then Fang and I went outside, we decided to fly home.

"There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you." Gregg said stepping out from behind a tree. He had a half drunken bottle of vodka in one hand and a rifle in the other.

"You know Maxi I never really got over how much pain you put me through all those years ago. Now maybe do you think I could get revenge?" He looked me directly in the eye.

"Yeah, over my dead body!" I spat at him.

"I wasn't thinking your, but maybe Fang's." Gregg pointed his gun at Fang and fired. I tried to push Fang out of the way but it still got his chest.

"Fang!" I screamed. I watched as Gregg's eyes got wider and he ran away throwing the bottle down. Iggy heard my scream and came running with Ella on his heels. They were shouting at other people, who came out to call 911, I felt Ella wrap her arms around me, other people were talking to me but I didn't pay attention, I was dead inside.

That was almost a year ago. I left them that week, Fang was going to live, but I didn't want him to get hurt because of me again. I heard that they caught Gregg, and that Ella was graduating this week. I also heard that Iggy and Ella were getting married in the fall. But as for me I dyed my hair jet black started wearing deep brown contact to hide my green and changed my name to Meghan. The flock would never get hurt by me again.

**Hey, hope you liked it. Sorry to all of you who didn't want me to skip a few years, but I had to for the story. I'll try and post soon, but I'm really busy. Please don't forget to review, I wanna know what you guys think!!!**


	23. Meeting up

Just Dance, Yeah Right!

**Hi guys!!! Some people were confused about the last chapter, if so then I'm sorry. I mentioned that Max wore a strapless dress and people were wondering about her wings, I think I mentioned in the earlier chapters that after her speaking at that meeting and having the school built that most people have heard about them. Sorry about the confusion!!! I don't own Max Ride or any songs used. Enjoy!!!**

I looked at the letter again.

Maximum Ride,

You are invited to the wedding of

Ella Martinez

And

Iggy Ride

On September 13

How did they know where I was? That was the second thought in my head; the first was of how happy I was that Iggy used my last name. I couldn't believe that they had my address. Man, my head was hurting from the stress.

My life is so different now; I had a job as a waitress and singing in a band with my "boyfriend". I only have him around cause I don't want to be alone and I need to take care of someone. I sang a lot of love songs the Jake, my boyfriend, thought was about him but were really about Fang.

The phone started to ring so I picked it up and checked the caller i.d. It was Jake.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey sexy, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, were playing tonight at the club right?" I asked him trying to see the calendar, I had already put my new contacts in and I couldn't see a thing.

"Yep, why?"

"Cause I also have to work. But I'll see you in fifteen minutes at the club kay?" I asked

"Yeah see you soon." He hung up the phone and I put mine on the table. I walked into my room and tried to find something to ware, I chose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that Fang gave me for part of my gift for my sixteenth birthday. Bad Max, I'm not supposed to think about them this much in one day. After a few minutes I hopped in my car and drove off.

**Fang's POV…**

Life sucks. Especially after Max left. I couldn't believe how much pain the flock was in. Angel at the start had stopped eating, but then she fell when she was flying and started eating again. Gazzy had stopped making bombs, Nudge went without talking for two weeks strait, Iggy stopped being sarcastic, and Ella at one point was thinking about committing suicide. But then Iggy proposed and she just couldn't do that to him.

I was lying in bed looking at a picture of her. I was in so much pain now, the flock had Dr. M, and maybe I should consider suicide? I was just about to take this plan into serious thought, when Ella ran in.

"I found Max's address!" She screamed, I sat up and everyone else in the house came running. "She's in New York." Ella hadn't even finished saying York, when I was already up at the window jumping out, Iggy wasn't far behind. We got to the address Ella gave us to find it empty. We broke into the back and started to search the house when I noticed the calendar.

"Come on Iggy, let's find Max." I said pulling him through the front door. We took a couple of steps and then flew off into the sky.

We arrived at the club a few minutes after that and walked in showing our i.d. We started to look around but the place was so crowded. I noticed a few waitresses but most with brown or black hair, but then I saw her smile. Her hair was black and her eyes were brown but that was Max.

"Got her Ig." I ran up to her and pulled her into the hall towards the washrooms making sure she couldn't see my face.

"What do you want creep?" She asked pulling away from me. Same old Max.

"My best friend." I said flicking my hair away from my face.

"Fang!" She said while her jaw dropped then she ran into my arms.

"What are you doing Max?" A furious voice asked behind Max, my Max.

"Hey Jake, these are my friends from a long time ago." She said smiling at me.

"Oh hey, we're going on now babe." He said grabbing Max around the waist. My Max, I gave her a questioning glance.

"This is Jake, my boyfriend." She almost whispered looking away from me.

"We'll talk to you after you go on. We'll be watching." Iggy said faking a smile, Max could even tell.

**Max POV…**

Jake pulled me up onto the stage and I looked at our guitarist and drummer. I sang and Jake played bass.

"Hey guys, could we play 'Why can't I?' instead of 'Old Apartment'?" I asked looking at all of them. They all nodded and I thanked them.

"Hey everyone. We're gonna play Why can't I tonight." I said into the microphone and listened as the music started. (Why can't I by Liz Phair)

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be **_Fang and I were meant to be._****_

Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too Jake, but he means nothing to me._****_

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you It hurts me so much when I try to think about him._**  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you **_I can talk about the whole flock except him._**  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too He did want to be with me._****_

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning He does make my head spin._****_

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
Out of this that we can't control  
Baby I am dyin' I am dying without him._****_

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

"Thank you everyone." I said as I started to walk off stage when Jakes lips crushed onto mine. I hoped Fang didn't but of course he did.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short, I was busy today making a sock monkey. Please tell me what you think in the reviews!!! Hope you liked it, I'll try to post soon.**


	24. Fall to Pieces

**Just Dance, Yeah Right!**

**Okay, I am oober sorry that I haven't posted in forever!!! I just get really busy and lose track of time. So you have my sincerest apologies. Now, let's get on with the story, please forgive me. Anyway I don't own anything Maximum Ride or any of the songs I may use. Enjoy.**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did Jake have to kiss me? I quickly pushed Jake off of me and he looked hurt. I'm pretty good at breaking people's hearts, especially mine.

"Fang!" I screamed. I ran over and jumped into his arms. It felt so good to have him near me again. I saw Iggy walk over gracefully and gave him a giant bear hug. I could tell Jake was angry at me, but I didn't care.

"You did amazing, Max." Iggy said as they pulled away.

"And you! I can't believe that you're getting married!" I practically screamed. Not a good idea in a tiny bar.

"Yeah." Iggy looked kinda embarrass but brushed it off. I looked over at Fang and caught him glaring at Jake.

"Hey, do you guys want to head over to my place?" I asked, grabbing my bag and jacket. They both nod and we head towards the door.

"Where are you going? We still have like two songs to perform." Jake said standing in our way. Fang nods in a 'Don't worry about it' way, so I drop my stuff and head over to the stage.

I hoped up on stage and spoke into the mic. "Our next song is Fall to Pieces, by Avril Lavigne." The music starts and I belt out the words.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You tryed' to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

I looked out into the audience and looked eyes with Fang. I winked at him, making sure he understood that the song was for him. "Our last song is called Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton." I say waiting for my cue.

_When disaster it strikes on a daily basis  
I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places  
But still wanna laugh in disappointed faces  
You can't help me  
I'm blinded by these_

Heroes and Thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Well darlin' it's you I'm without

Well, I'm stubborn and wrong  
But at least I know it  
I keep moving along and hope I can get through this  
But maybe this song is the best, I can do it  
So I'm patiently waiting on these

Heroes and Thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Well darlin' it's you  
Darlin' it's you oh,  
Darlin' it's you I'm…

Without your comforting logic  
Like these days are the ones I'll miss  
And I see a solitude that I can't find without you.  
Ah ah, ah  
La da da

Seems like I'm getting closer somehow  
A flicker of peace that I've finally found  
Thank you for believing in me now  
'Cause I do need it

Give me a year or two  
And I'll mend my ways and see these mistakes and  
When I see the truth  
Darlin' trust me  
When I can't see  
I'll be coming back; I'll be coming back, cause there are...

Heroes and Thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Well, darlin' it's you  
My darlin' it's you  
Oh darling it's you I'm without  
Ah, ah, ah.

I smile at the end of the song. Boy, songs sure have a way with words. I wave to the crowed and I start to slip off the stage, Jake tries to grab me, but of course Fang catches me swiftly before my butt hits the ground.

"Wow, you're really good." Fang said smiling at me. I kiss him lightly on the lips and smile at him again.

"Thanks." I say, then realize who was standing next to me. Fang put me down, obviously not paying attention, cause the next thing I knew Fang was flying into the bar. And not in a good way.

**Alright, I hope you liked this chapter, I was rereading the Max Ride books and saw how out of character they all were. I'm trying to get them back into there actual personalities, but it's hard when you're not James Patterson. I hope you liked it and please review!!!**


	25. Fightish

**Just Dance, Yeah Right!**

**Hey everyone. I'm trying to update more frequently so I don't get behind. Alright I'm not gonna hold the story up, I don't own anything. Enjoy!!!**

I cringed as I heard the glass break as Fang fell into them. I ran over to him and helped him up as he rubbed his head.

"You are so dead!" Fang barked at Jake. I saw Fang charge toward Jake and saw Jake fly into a table filled with a bunch of girls that were probable using fake ids. I noticed Jake pick up a knife and start charging toward Fang. My eyes grew wide and my heart started to sink, but than Jake fell over sideways. Iggy was standing next to him hands still clenched in fists.

"Oh man, thanks Iggy." Fang said walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked walking me over to a bench. By now the bar's security was standing around checking everyone out. I nodded and sat down.

"How are you?" I asked searching his head for bumps and bruises.

"Okay." He said blankly. We didn't say anything for the rest of the night until the bar was getting ready to start closing down. I would be back tomorrow night, so I didn't want to spend anymore time there than I needed. Fang and Iggy walked outside with me.

"So, do you guys have a place to stay?" I asked resting my head on Fang's shoulder.

"Naw, we were going to head right back after we found you but I kinda want to hear sing tomorrow night." Fang said rubbing his head again.

"Well you guys can stay with me if you'd like." I said walking up the steps to my house. Iggy nods and follows me and Fang inside.

Luckily I had two extra guest rooms, and we were all asleep soon after getting home.

The next day I woke up to find Iggy at the stove cooking pancakes, thank god I went shopping the day before.

"Morning, Iggy." I said pouring myself some coffee. I saw Fang walk into the kitchen. "Morning, Fang." I said in a singsong voice.

"Hey." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

"I have to get ready for my show later, uggg I do not want to face Jake today." I groaned.

"No problem, hey can anyone sing?" Fang asked looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, why are you going to sing?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe?" He said turning away, I couldn't help giggle.

"Whatever, I'm going to get dressed." I went upstairs and had a quick shower before putting on a tight pair of jeans and an old tee shirt.

We finally made it to the bar and I was looking around for Jake. O wait, there he was the guy that looked liked he was ready to kill someone. That was my fake boyfriend.

"Alright, let's just get on with this." Jake said avoiding Fang and Iggy.

"Well, someone else is on before us." I said looking at the list a bit flabbergasted.

"Who?" Jake asked narrowing his eyes.

"Fang." I said pointing behind me. I turned towards the stage and watched as Fang pulled out an electric guitar and Iggy sat behind the drum kit.

"Hey, we're going to play Just the Girl by The Click Five." Fang said as he started playing a bunch of cords.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_[Chorus:]__  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

_[Chorus]___

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

_[Chorus]___

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Fang walked off the stage and I ran and hugged Fang and Iggy. "You guys did great!" I said letting go of them. "Wish me luck!" I said stepping up onto the stage. "Alright we are going to be playing Twisted by Carrie Underwood." I said waiting fro my cue.

_Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby_

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong

Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
If they don't feel you loving me  
They all say that I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but it's too late now to save  
I'm too tangled

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Maybe it's not right  
But that's all right  
Yeah, it's all right tonight

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Even it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit twisted  
Yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

I finished the song staring at Fang. He was so perfect for me, and even though I didn't ash him, I don't think he minds what happened before I left. At least I hope he doesn't.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, tell me if you're getting tired of the songs, I just love them. Plus I want to know who you think should be the cast in the Maximum Ride movie. One thing, no Jonas Brothers. I am serious. I want to know your personal preference. And PLEASE review. Thanks!!!**


End file.
